


Entertainment

by Kitsu



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu/pseuds/Kitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farfarello has discovered Repo! The Genetic Opera, Brad is disturbed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

“Where's Farfarello?” Brad Crawford walked into the kitchen looking ... worried? He must've had one of his visions. A bad one.  
  
“In the living-room watching television.” Schuldig stopped trying to make julienned carrots, and turned to look at Brad. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“I just saw ... something quite disturbing. Intestine were being torn out, there was blood everywhere. Something about a wrought iron fence. It felt like it might have something to do with him.”  
  
When Schuldig suddenly started chuckling, and then doubled over in laughter, Brad just stared vexedly at him until he stopped - he had become used to Schuldig's antics over the years.  
  
“What's so funny?”   
  
“Go... Go take a look at what Farfarello is watching.” Schuldig started laughing again, and turned back to to the kitchen-bench, one hand covering his mouth trying to stop the giggle. He just barely noticed Brad leaving the kitchen, but his return some ten minutes later was all the more obvious as the door slammed shut behind him.  
  
“What. The fuck. Was that?” Brad sunk down on a chair, an expression of heartfelt relief combined with mildly interested disgust on his face. Schuldig would never have thought that particular expression actually existed.  
  
“That would be 'Repo! The Genetic Opera', Farfarello's favourite new obsession alongside killing clergy, raping nuns and opposing God. Seems your vision showed you the condensed version of it. I find it mildly amusing, that character, what's his name – Graverobber? - is quite fascinating.” Of course, by fascinating, Schuldig meant sex-on-legs.  
  
“Who would make something like that and think people – well, sane people, you two nut-jobs don't count – would find it entertaining?” Brad had nearly regained his usual composure, but he still looked a bit queasy. “Sure, we deal with worse almost every week, but that does not make it _entertaining_. And by God, Paris Hilton?” For a moment he looked even more nauseated.  
  
“Sure it does. And you're be surprised what a following that musical has developed. People are more insane than you think. I should know. And of course Farfarello would appreciate that Hilton chick – she is an abomination unto God after all.”  
  
“Well, if nothing else this means we don't have to straitjacket Farfarello and drug him seven ways until next year to keep him from going on a murderous rampage, like I though we would. At least not this time. **That** 's a relief.” Brad sighed, and accepted the cup of coffee Schuldig offered him. “But seriously, **Paris Hilton**?”


End file.
